


Through with you

by teaandsmut



Series: Somewhat chronological Catradora one-shots (Post S1) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's POV, Angst, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Teasing, Tribadism, whiny desperate Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Months after the battle of Bright Moon, Catra starts visiting Adora in the middle of the night. Featuring whiny, desperate Catra and Adora absolutely making the most of it.Grouped as a series with my other Catradora fics because they are more or less sequential in my personal headcanon, but you don't actually need to have read any of the others.





	Through with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [NighttimePhilosopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/) for having a look at this for me beforehand.
> 
> Adora is 18, Catra is 19. None of this is meant to be a wise, healthy dynamic. They are both idiots in lust and I love it. This is straight-up smut for the most part, with a bit of angst at the end.

**** The first time Adora knew of Catra's attempts to infiltrate Bright Moon was when she woke in the small hours of the morning to shouting outside.

“Get off me! Urgh!”

Adrenaline flooded Adora before she consciously recognised Catra's voice. Crossing to the window, Adora’s gut twisted as she saw Catra for the first time since the battle, kicking and spitting as a Bright Moon guard struggled to restrain her at the edge of the forest. Catra twisted to swipe her claws at the guard's face and bolted into the trees the instant they dropped her.

The following day no one mentioned that anything untoward had happened during the night. Adora was ready to convince herself that she had imagined it if it was not for a guard sporting a freshly bandaged cheek. She was glad that she had managed to start sleeping on her own in the months since the battle of Bright Moon; she didn't want to think about why Catra might be creeping around Bright Moon during the night let alone have to explain it to Glimmer and Bow.

The second time, Adora woke to a thud at her window and scratch marks on the sill when she checked in the morning.

The third time, Adora woke to Catra's nose pressed against hers in the dark.

* * *

Adora sprang at Catra and pinned her back against the bed, her elbow to her throat. Adora couldn’t actually see her but she knew who it had to be.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Catra’s voice was oddly flat.

“Why are you here?” Adora demanded, pressing her elbow harder against Catra’s throat. Catra shifted to try to relieve the pressure but didn’t struggle.

“I was bored.” Her tone was still flat, without the nip Adora expected to hear.

“Catra…”

“I came to kill you?”

“Try again.”

Catra burst into sobs. “I miss you so much and the other cadets are mean to me and the other day Scorpia told me I was  _ cute _ -”

“Oh, stop it, Catra.” Adora released her and Catra’s sobs turned to laughter. Ugh, she was so infuriating. But even worse than feeling irritated by Catra was her heart leaping painfully at Catra’s laugh. Even now. Every damn time, whether Catra was teasing her, threatening her or hurting her, Catra’s laugh made her heart try to soar. 

“Ha, your face for a second though!”

“Yes, hilarious. How did you even get in here?”

“That’s for me to know and you to lie awake wondering about.”

“Why are you here?” Adora asked again. “I know you’ve been trying for a while.”

Catra scoffed. “Let me out and maybe I’ll tell you.” She pointedly moved her hips where Adora was still straddling them.

Adora scrambled off her, hoping that the dark hid the rising colour in her cheeks. She could barely see anything but knew that Catra could probably see Adora reasonably well. She fought the urge to check over her loose hair. They sat opposite each other in the dark. It was unpleasantly familiar, secretly talking with Catra on her bed in the night. Adora pushed away the thought. 

Now that silence had fallen over them, Catra seemed less sure of herself. “I just…” Her weight shifted on the bed as she crawled towards Adora. She hesitated before she reached her and Adora wished she could see her face. “I just want to…” Catra sounded distant. Then she darted forward and pressed her mouth against Adora’s.

Neither of them moved. Adora kept her eyes open, uncertain what was happening. Catra gave a frustrated groan and muttered against Adora’s mouth, “Damn it.” Before Adora could wonder what she meant, Catra kissed her harder and they fell into each other as if they had been doing this forever. Adora was pressed back against the bed, their mouths desperately seeking each other, her fingers in Catra’s hair and Catra’s claws digging into the back of her neck, before she fully realised what was happening. Even with the length of Catra’s body pushed against her and their limbs entangled, she needed Catra to be closer somehow and she reached and arched and pulled at her to try to make it so. For a moment, it felt too good to have Catra near her again to question it.

But when Catra moved to kiss her neck and Adora caught her breath as she was left staring up into the dark, she forced herself to acknowledge the undercurrent of alarm in her mind. “Wait, Catra. What are we doing?” It was an effort to form the words instead of melting at Catra’s mouth on her skin.

Catra gave a low growl as she pulled herself away. She stilled and Adora realised how they had been rolling their hips together, their thighs between each others’ legs, now achingly apparent by the throb that remained in the movement’s absence. Catra said something under her breath.

“Huh?”

“I said, I can’t stop thinking about fucking you,” Catra spat. Adora wanted to be shocked by Catra’s coarseness but instead her body flushed at the idea conjured by Catra’s harsh phrasing. “It’s so  _ fucking _ annoying.” Adora heard Catra’s claws puncture the pillowcase either side of her head.

“Oh,” was all Adora could think to say. She was very conscious of where their poised bodies met and that the only barrier between them was Catra’s bodysuit and the loose clothes Adora slept in.

“And don’t pretend that you don’t want this.” Catra’s voice prickled, ready to defend herself. “I - ngh - I can  _ smell _ you… Fuck, Adora, I -” Catra’s hips twitched and she tensed up in an effort to stop them. With an unsettling thrill, it occurred to Adora how easy it would be to make Catra demonstrate how much she wanted to be with her. And Adora wanted to know. She wanted to hear Catra say her name like that again, with raw lust rather than buried under layers of anger and hurt. She wanted to make Catra whine and writhe and expose her longing. 

There was a slight tremor through Catra’s wrists as she held herself away from Adora. Sensing her upset, Adora felt a familiar instinct to try to comfort Catra. Or at least, that was what she told herself she was doing when she reached up to unfasten Catra’s bodysuit.

At this sign of willingness from Adora, Catra fell back against her with an exaggerated moan of relief. Adora felt her everywhere as Catra’s hands sought her breasts under her top, her open mouth pressed at Adora’s neck and her hips resumed their instinctive grinding. Adora lay back and relished Catra’s attention, arching up into her and grinning to herself at the sounds Catra made in response. Perhaps in retaliation after noticing Adora’s smugness, Catra jammed her thigh between Adora’s legs. Adora drew a jagged breath at the shock of heat that spread from the renewed contact and heard Catra smirk.

“Told you.”

“This doesn’t mean -” began Adora.

“I know,” said Catra, now flicking her tongue minutely along the edge of Adora’s ear. “This doesn’t mean I’ve changed my mind either.” Catra bit Adora’s sensitised ear and she flinched. It had been too hard to be intended as anything but painful, though Adora sensed the controlled restraint in Catra’s jaw and wished Catra would bite her harder.

“Catra, I’m s-”

“Will you shut up?” Catra snapped. “This has nothing to with all that.”

Adora knew it couldn’t be as simple as that. But here in the dark where she could feel but not see Catra and her surroundings had the otherworldly quality that the dead of night imposes, it seemed as though it could be. As if it was just her and Catra and the places their bodies touched. She let the rest of it go and pulled Catra back to her mouth to smother any remnants of doubt. Catra, opportunistic as always, pushed hard into the kiss and Adora knew it wouldn’t be enough. Now that they were doing this, Adora was impatient. She wanted all of Catra’s strength and ferocity rammed against her as violently as possible to match the intensity of the hollow ache at her core. She didn’t know how she wanted this to happen, she only knew she needed more of Catra, harder, against more of herself.

Adora broke away to pull off her own top and tug down the top of Catra’s bodysuit. She tried to push it down past her hips but her hands were clumsy in their haste and it tangled with Catra’s belts. Catra gave an agitated sigh as she climbed off Adora. She could feel her wriggling at the foot of the bed to get out of her clothes and jumped when Catra grasped the waistband of Adora’s trousers and pulled them off in one swift movement.

With cold air on their newly bared skin, they paused. Adora felt as if she could physically touch the dark space between them. What was Catra thinking? Was she uncomfortably aware of a mess of slick at the top of her own thighs as well? Was she looking at her, naked with her legs splayed? Adora's skin flushed hot again at the thought. She listened to Catra's ragged breaths and wondered if she was thinking better of it now that they weren't tangled together. Catra's tail swiped across Adora's sheets. When she spoke her voice caught between a sob and a laugh.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Adora held her hand out in Catra’s general direction. Catra took it and Adora yanked her back down on top of her, Catra's hips in the valley between her bent legs. Adora was surprised at how gorgeous it was to have Catra’s breasts pushed up against her own.  “This,” said Adora as she ran a hand down Catra's spine, forcing Catra to whine, “is a terrible idea.” Catra’s neediness was too delicious and Adora wanted more of it. Catra was uncharacteristically uncoordinated in her quest for friction and Adora took advantage to grip Catra’s hips between her thighs so that they were held just out of reach of contact with Adora’s centre. Catra keened as she tried and failed to press her hips against Adora, but Adora was stronger.

Adora worked her fingers into Catra’s hair to stroke the skin at the base of Catra’s ears and Catra gave a stifled groan. Her tail lashed and she squirmed and struggled to free her hips but Adora held her tighter. She felt heat rise where Catra sought to reach. Wetness trickled between Adora’s legs and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. But even with Catra now incoherent with lust, Adora still wanted more from her.

To emphasise what Catra was missing, Adora reached down and ran her fingers through her own slick, careful not to brush against Catra right above, then back up and pressed them to Catra’s mouth. Catra whimpered in anguish as she lapped and sucked at Adora’s taste. Catra seemed to pull herself together a little and bristled with fresh resolve. A frisson of anticipation ran through Adora.

“Fuck you, Adora.” Catra’s voice shook.

Adora bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a smile. And then Catra bit down hard on Adora’s wrist. 

Even as the pain rang through her and she pulled her wrist away, Adora's body thrilled. The shock had its intended effect and Adora lost focus enough to loosen her grip on Catra’s hips. Catra slammed into her, pushing Adora’s legs further apart. Adora winced at the impact before the sensation reformed as shots of heat driven through her by Catra’s thrusts. Catra braced herself with her hands on the bed above Adora’s shoulders and bucked her hips roughly to force Adora to spread her legs further. Adora felt dizzy as she let it happen. This was exactly what wanted: a raw version of Catra without her inhibitions and pretense. Even if this was the only context in which she could have it. She let herself moan at Catra rubbing against her. Striving to open herself to her, Adora pointed her toes in order to raise her legs and tip her hips upwards.

Catra moved frantic and frustrated as she ground into the heat between them, slippery with their combined slick. Adora spurred her on, rolling her own hips until they found a rhythm they could follow together. She gripped the sheets by her side to gain some purchase from which to push back at Catra, needing friction against the source of pressure at her centre. The bed strained as Catra fucked her, rapid and uncontrolled. Breathless effort turned to small moans and cries from Catra as they shifted slightly and found a way that their bodies fitted together  _ just so. _ Catra moved with new conviction and Adora wrapped her arms around her back and held on, letting Catra take over.

Catra’s noises became more choked and desperate as she jerked herself faster against Adora. She sounded distressed and Adora wished again that she could see Catra’s expression. But her body responded regardless, pressure driven up by Catra’s speed. When it seemed impossible to maintain their state of fever pitch, an urgent  _ ah! _ from Catra pushed Adora’s pleasure over the edge. It spilled through her, blending everywhere with the feeling of Catra’s body on hers, coursing from where Catra continued to grind against her. Adora drew Catra into her, clinging to her chest and gasping, and Catra’s body tensed and rutted harder and then Catra was whining and mewling helplessly as she came between Adora’s thighs. Adora felt another wave of hot satisfaction pour over her at Catra’s plaintive cries while her body trembled. Adora held her and they rode out the aftershocks together, their soft noises and movements mirroring each other as they sought to hold themselves together in the moment.

After, Adora let her legs fall back down to the bed where they tangled with Catra’s and Catra lay collapsed on Adora, warm and loose-limbed, arms half-wrapped around her. They both breathed heavily in the silent room while their surroundings slowly returned to them. 

They stayed like that long after the heat had left them, neither moving away even though they shivered. It wasn’t until footsteps passed outside Adora’s door that Catra pulled herself away and they existed separately again. Adora could no longer sense the shape of the space between them while she listened to Catra slipping into her bodysuit at the edge of the bed.

“Catra -”

“Don’t.” Catra’s voice was weak but its usual snap had returned.

Adora took a deep breath before trying again. “Catra, please li-”

_ “Don’t.”  _ Despite Catra’s sharp tone, Adora heard the slight break in her voice and knew it was no good. 

Quietly, Adora tried the only thing she thought might receive a positive reply. “I want to do this again.”

Catra stood before giving a resigned reply.  “Me too.”

Adora sat up and tried to listen for how Catra left the room but heard nothing but a quiet scrape in a corner and then Catra was gone.

* * *

So began an uncomfortable arrangement. Catra would appear every so often, sometimes within a few days of her last visit, sometimes after weeks of absence. Every time was better and worse than the last, like scratching a mosquito bite that never healed. They couldn't help themselves, grasping for an impossible feeling of bliss, knowing it wasn't helping but unwilling and unable to stop. Adora tried not to think about it too much.

There were times when Catra turned up subdued and Adora would let her fuck her, Catra's face buried in her neck and tears trickling through her hair as Catra wore out her desire. Other times they were both furious. At themselves, with each other, for each other, about it all. After those nights, Adora had to explain away torn sheets and hide bite marks and scratches. One time a dent in the wall.

Adora became used to waking to Catra’s weight on her bed, though Catra never did reveal how she found her way in. After the first time, most of these nocturnal visits were conducted in silence. As they moved against each other in the dark of the deepest part of the night, with Catra long gone by morning, they could almost imagine they were dreaming, that this wasn't real. That they hadn't fallen for their best friend and realised too late when it could be nothing but awful.

The best times were when Catra was in a rare good mood and would break their unspoken rule of silence to tentatively tease Adora, an echo of their former selves. But her teasing had to be carefully shallow because the worst times were when they moved too far from their safety zone, trying to slip into their old patterns and finding that they no longer fit or making a comment that cut too close to reality. On these nights the visit always ended quickly, when they had barely touched each other, with Adora sending Catra away or with Catra storming off. Usually knocking over and breaking one of the many ornaments around the room as she went.

As she lay in bed each night, Adora began telling herself that she hoped Catra wouldn’t visit her again, that it was wrong and could only end badly. And when Adora woke in the mornings after the nights Catra hadn’t appeared, she insisted to herself that what she felt was relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it got sad at the end again :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know if you did, I live for comments :)


End file.
